


Hormigas

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Character Study, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Romance, Supernatural Elements, magic kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Era hiriente para su persona, este proceso de revivir, de adentro hacia afuera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuidad: Se sitúa en un punto futuro de la segunda temporada. Quizás durante, o a post-mortem de 2x07.
> 
> Advertencia: He leído los libros. Me gusta mil veces más el show. Siento que debo advertirlo, porque me están cayendo en la punta del hígado cada queja de los puritanos de los libros hacen sobre cada diferencia entre los dos canon. Poco me gustó la forma que Cassandra Clare trató el Malec.

_"Cuando te miro_

_me crece_

_un ejército de hormigas."_

_-_ Alberto Ruy-Sánchez. ("Marabunta." _)_

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

- _Me das vueltas, y vueltas._ El pensamiento brotó, cuando sus labios estuvieron ocupados.

Ciertamente, el mundo estaba girando para la percepción de Magnus, en ese preciso momento. No había eje al cual sostenerse, excepto las caderas de Alexander. No había quietud, ante las maniobras de ambos—se acariciaban con urgencia sobre el sofá, la cena olvidada. Ráfagas azules irradiaron momentáneamente por los dígitos de Magnus—Alec se estremeció, sintiendo el fenómeno en su espalda desnuda.

El fuego era interior, sin embargo. La verdadera magia estaba guardada en lo bajo de su epidermis, en lo recóndito de su esqueleto. Magnus sabía que la raíz de su magia residía en su composición fisiológica, más que en el arte de sus dedos—era lo que aceleraba sus latidos; lo que rasgaba entre sus costillas, insistiendo en revivir cavidades anteriormente estáticas.

Hubo movimiento en la motricidad de su alma. Hubo revolución en su psique.

Las paredes mentales caían, con cada mordisco de Alec sobre su labio inferior.

Jadeante, Magnus apretó sus piernas, anclándose al cuerpo que lo tenía preso, no sólo físicamente.

Era hiriente para su persona, este proceso de _revivir_ , de adentro hacia afuera.

Magnus pudo jurar que sus venas resplandecían azul, que las yemas de Alexander las encendía fluorescentes, ante los caminos que éste trazaba.

En alguna parte del penthouse, Pete Burns cantaba sobre _girargirargirar_. Magnus dejó caer su cabeza, mientras Alec besaba su cuello (— _como un récord, nene_ ). Sus caderas rotaron juntas. Las palmas monumentales de Alec presionaron sus glúteos—Oh, sí.

Magnus expulsó un gemido ahogado, luego un siseo, al sentir un dedo penetrarlo. Abrió sus piernas al instante, alargando el sofá con el poder de su mera voluntad. Alec rio. Magnus lo jaló de regresó a su boca, el suspiro de placer naciendo de su garganta siendo compartido con el de su amante.

 _Magi_ revitalizó su aliento. Magnus pintó de índigo la boca de Alec en transferencia de energía sobrenatural, sellando el trato entre el pasado y el presente.

Estaba listo. No lo había estado antes—Después de todo, en un nacimiento, se tomaban horas para dar a luz. Para traer vida nueva al mundo. Magnus había temido calcificar, ser cínico y frío antes de su tiempo, pero Alec no lo había permitido.

Lo había aferrado a sí con dulces declaraciones, y ahora lo aferraba a sí con su propio cuerpo, _dentro_ de Magnus. Diciendo _míomíomío_ , aun cuando su boca se rehusaba.

Renovado, Magnus se aferró de vuelta. En Alexander, encontró su ancla.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin**

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Hasta ahora, no tengo quejas de cómo el show está manejando el Malec. Tal vez por eso, no se me ha antojado escribir algo más largo y condensado sobre ellos (normalmente escribo fanfiction para arreglar el canon xD). De todas formas, quería traer mi parte al fandom. ¡Viva el hermoso Malec!


End file.
